


机长

by digestive



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 干爹梗, 架空, 短打
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digestive/pseuds/digestive
Summary: 17年左右的旧文补档,干(第四声)爹梗,请笑纳
Relationships: 吴磊/胡歌





	机长

**Author's Note:**

> 没有不尊重任何真人的意思,请当作同名同姓的虚拟角色看待或想象这只是一个很糟糕又低俗的剧本

第一次见胡歌的时候吴磊承认自己是有心悸的  
雕塑一样轮廓分明的脸配上机长帽,制服偏偏还收腰  
站在人堆里已经是鹤立鸡群,更别说身边还围了一圈娇花一样的空姐  
胡机长也不知道说了什么把小姐姐们逗的花枝乱颤,这么个小团体三米之内像是竖了道无形的墙,左边写着招摇过市,右边写着艳煞旁人。候机厅里被闪得眼冒金星的乘客里冲出一个小男孩儿,一把就抓住胡机长的裤脚,满怀憧憬的喊了一声:”警察叔叔!!”  
没等空气凝固,胡机长收起大长腿蹲下身捏了捏小孩儿肉嘟嘟的脸:”见过这么帅的警察叔叔吗?叫哥哥,叫的好听哥哥就带你去开飞机”  
吴磊当时还觉得这招用的也算高明了,日后逐渐理解其实此人就是”不要脸”而已  
哄完孩子,撩完空姐,人都走的差不多了胡机长才终于得空掏出手机拨号  
吴磊在铃响第二声之前接起电话,眼看着胡机长刚才撩妹撩出来的笑意还没消,衬得一双桃花眼风情万种  
“喂?磊磊?下飞机了吧,这会儿在哪儿”  
一张口和刚才神采飞扬的音调相反,竟然是软软的带了点鼻音,让吴磊一时听的晃了神  
“你右手边”  
胡歌哦了一声掐了电话,等走到跟前表情已经收拾的差不多了  
“小帅哥,都长这么高啦?”  
“没胡机长帅”  
吴磊正打算展开一波商业互吹,就见胡歌嘴角微微往下一压,眯着眼看着他说了一句:  
“叫什么机长这么见外…叫哥哥”  
“…”  
“叫哥哥”  
“……..”  
“叫干爹”  
“…干爹”  
“乖”  
一个回合下来两人心中都是万马奔腾,谁也没捞着好处  
出了机场,胡歌见他两手空空就背了个包忍不住问了一句  
“现在年轻人出门都这么?”  
“卧槽…!”  
吴磊这才想起来刚才去拿行李,半路上看见的胡歌,搞了半天就把这事给忘了  
胡歌不怀好意的看着他笑,吴磊又反应过来自己在长辈面前说了脏话,好孩子的形象估计是没有了。隔了一秒豁达的想大概早在喊干爹那会儿就没了吧  
“呐,钥匙给你,行李票给我。你估计也累了,我写个地址给你你打车过去先休息一下。正好我这边还有点事没交代,等等帮你带回去么好啦”  
赢回一局的胡歌心情大好,这才舍得端出长辈的担当来。一边摸出皮夹子抽出几百拍在吴磊手心里  
“要是饿了就自己叫东西吃,要是有人来找我就…就装不在家好了”  
吴磊拿了钱欣然点头,到地方了才懵圈了。哪来的家啊,分明就是酒店  
打开装钥匙的信封一看,可不就是房卡,还是顶楼  
吴磊干脆在酒店附属的剧院兜了一圈拿了两张之前朋友圈刷见的音乐剧传单,又逛了几家店才上去开了门  
进去又被从门口一路散落进卧室的衣裤震得一个石化  
傻子都能猜到发生过什么,吴磊寻思着要不要帮他捡捡,这样等他干爹回来了还能无辜脸的开一波嘲讽,控场全局。都捡到床上了才发现还附赠一条骚包裤衩,另有卡片一张  
“…WTF…”  
吴磊抱着那堆衣裤感觉就像抱着一个大新闻,看完上面的字几乎快笑飞出去  
手机恰时响了起来,吴磊把大新闻放到一边看见来电显示就激动了  
“喂?干爹”  
“喂,磊磊,你那个…到酒店没有啊?”  
“刚到~”  
吴磊感觉自己声音都甜了几倍,对面显然也察觉出来了,说话更磕巴了  
“啊?哦…那内个…..你找着房间了没啊?”  
“怎么啦?”  
“就…我好像忘了挂清洁房间的牌子了,里面估计…挺乱…”  
“我不介意啊?”  
“哦…那你……衣服你不用去管,我一会儿回去收,没什么奇怪的东西吧?”  
“你是说这种吗”  
吴磊清了清嗓子,绘声绘色的念到:”宝贝你太棒了,记得给我打电话”  
电话那头的沉默持续了一秒,果断掐成了忙音

END


End file.
